


A Stab In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires were rare in Middle-Earth. They normally kept to themselves, but when the war began, they were forced to choose sides. Hithwen, a rather young Vampire, had decided to go against the majority of her people and decided to fight against Sauron. When her and only three others of her race show up to the Council of Elrond she becomes skeptical of her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Third Person POV**

Hithwen looked to the Elven kingdom in the distance. She'd never been to any of the Elven kingdoms and she'd only met about half a dozen Elves in her sixty-seven years of life. "Is everything alright, m'lady?" Lessien Ar-Feiniel asked, riding up next to her. Hithwen looked to the older Vampire and nodded. "It's just so beautiful. I didn't think the rumors of Elven architecture were true." she said before giving the reigns of her horse a light tug and continuing forward.

The other two behind her, Findecáno Tulcakelumë and Mélawen Silimaurë, followed with Gwen beside her. Hithwen made sure to keep an eye on her surroundings as they made their way to Rivendell on the dirt path through the woods. They'd already been attacked twice the day before and four times the day before that when they left their home, the Eryn Vorn forest. They were lucky enough to have made it this far in only three days.

"Does it not bother you that we have gone most of the morning without seeing anyone?" Hithwen asked Lessien, looking to the older woman. "We are close enough to Rivendell that nothing would cross Lord Elrond's borders. The word has also spread about the Council of Elrond and most are to frightened to show themselves with so many allies at  _our_  hand." Lessien told her as they reached the river.

Hithwen steadied her horse and, once the steed was stopped enough, she swung her leg over and dismounted. Walking over to the river, she crouched down and cupped some of the water in her hands. "Even the water seems to have magical properties here." she said, letting the water slip through her fingers. "There are many Elves in this area that harness water magic." Findecáno explained, looking around the clearing.

"I can't believe how much I have missed by being held up in our woods for so long." Hithwen said nonchalantly. Mélawen came up beside Lessien and looked to the older woman. "We should continue forward. I feel uneasy here. There was a great darkness here not long ago." she said. "Give her some time. She hasn't left the woods before and it is all new to her." Lessien said, but didn't dismount and kept a close eye on the young Vampire she was ordered to protect.

Hithwen looked up when two Elves appeared on the other side of the river. "M'lady, we must continue forward." Findecáno said. Hithwen nodded and stood up before walking over and mounting her horse. The four crossed the river and were greeted by the two Elves. "Hithwen Felagund, daughter of Lord Lenwë Felagund. We welcome you and your party to Rivendell. I am Thidamir, son of Thadawen. Lord Elrond has requested that we escort you into the city." one of them said, bowing slightly to the young Vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Elves lead Hithwen's party into the city and to where they'd be staying for the duration of their stay. "The council will begin in about an hour." Thidamir told them and then both of them left the group to their own devices. "Are you okay, Hithwen?" Lessien asked once they'd dismounted and were gathering their rucksacks. Hithwen looked to the older woman and nodded. "Of course. Just...It's a lot to take in is all." she said and headed for her temporary room.

She walked in and paused, looking at the beautiful decor. Everything was so bright. More bright than they were back home. Back home, things were darker. But that was because Vampires had light sensitive eyes. Hithwen walked over and set her rucksack on the fainting couch. She undid the clasp on her cloak and let it slide off her shoulders. She laid it at the end of the bed and continued to remove her travel gear. She added her gloves and protective padding along with her cloak, keeping them at hand for when they had to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hithwen?" the young Vampire heard from behind her. Turning around, she smiled at who she found. "Gandalf!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around the Wizard. "My dear, I haven't seen you in nearly fifty years." he chuckled, returning her embrace. "Hithwen, I'd like you to meet Frodo Baggins. Frodo, my boy, this is Hithwen Felagund, daughter of the second most powerful Vampire in Middle-Earth." Gandalf said, introducing Hithwen to the Hobbit that was a few feet away from them.

Frodo looked to the Vampire and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet, m'lady." he said, bowing his head slightly. "Likewise." Hithwen greeted with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person POV**

Hithwen sat in between Gandalf and her party, ready to listen as Elrond stood from his chair. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he began and the council drew quiet. "you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." he announced, looking to each of them.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." he added and then turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." he said, gesturing to the table that stood in the middle of their circle. Frodo stood from his chair and made his way to the table, tentatively placing a gold ring in the center as everyone watched in wonder. Once Frodo returned to his seat, whispers erupted from the group.

"The doom of man." one person uttered and then the man named Boromir spoke up. "It is a gift." he said, gazing at the ring. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." he went on, standing up from his seat. "Why not use this Ring?" he asked the council, looking to the council. "Long had my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." he went on.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." he tried to persuade, but was cut off by the man known as Strider to some and Aragorn to others. "You cannot wield it. None of can." he interrupted, seemingly irritated by the obliviousness of his fellow man. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." he stated. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted with exasperation of being told otherwise.

"This is no mere Ranger." the Elf, Legolas, broke in and Boromir looked to him with distaste. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." the Elf declared and the others looked to the Ranger in surprise. "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, looking to said man in astonishment. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added. "Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn told the Elf in Elvish.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir stated coldly to the Elf before turning to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." he added before returning to his chair and sitting. The two men exchanged distasteful looks, but all attention was drawn to Gandalf. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." he stated and Elrond nodded in agreement. "You have only one choice." Elrond announced, standing up to address the council once more.

"The Ring must be destroyed." he said and an odd noise seemed to emit from the Ring at that moment. "What are we waiting for?" the Dwarf called Gimli asked before standing up and grabbing his axe. He approached the table and brought said axe down on the Ring. To everyone's astonishment, the axe shattered and the Ring remained unharmed. Gimli was thrown to the ground by the force and his fellow Dwarves jumped up to aid him. Hithwen wasn't paying attention to the Dwarves though. Frodo had captured her attention. He was grabbing his head in what she assumed to be pain, judging by the look on his face.

Gandalf seemed to notice as well and turned to check on the boy. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond told the Dwarf and then looked to everyone else. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm form whence it come." he explained.

"One of you," he went one, looking around the group that was gathered. "must do this." There was complete silence and everyone looked at Lord Elrond.

"One does not smily walk into Mordor." Boromir spoke up, seeming to voice what was on everyone's mind. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume." he explained. "Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas interrupted again, rising from his seat. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli challenged, looking to the Elf. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir questioned, rising from his seat as well. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli burst, popping up from his seat along with the other two.

At that moment, everything went downhill. The Elves rose at the insult, ready for a fight with the Dwarves. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli stated as the other Dwarves rose from their seats as well, just as ready as the Elves. Gandalf sat in his chair and shook his head at the outburst. Hithwen looked to Lessien who was right beside her. "I don't understand." she stated to the older woman. "Elves and Dwarves have been...enemies, for the better term, for centuries, m'lady." Lessien explained and Hithwen nodded in understanding before looking back to the uproar in front of her.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf finally spoke up, trying to calm the two groups down. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" he went on, but it seemed as if no was paying any attention to the wizard and he proceeded to join the argument himself. Hithwen glanced at her small group that were staying in their seats, watching the others with distaste and now she understood why her people didn't like to mingle with the other races. They argued to much when they were brought together.

"I will take it." Frodo announced, popping up from his chair and he was ignored by the others who too busy trying to get their points across to each other. Hithwen and her party hears the Hobbit though and all four turned to look at him. "I will take it." he repeated, louder this time and caught their attention. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." he announced once everyone was calmed down and Gandalf looked to the young man with sadness in his eyes while the others looked at him in question.

"Though," he said quieter, looking to the council before him. "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, walking over and placing his hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder in comfort. "If by my life or death I can protect you," Aragorn proclaimed, looking to the Hobbit. "I will. You have my sword." he said, walking over to Frodo and kneeling down so he was eye level with him. "And you have my dow." Legolas said, joining the steadily growing group.

"And my axe." Gimli announced, hefting said axe onto his shoulder before joining the group as well and Legolas gave a slightly exasperated look. Boromir slowly walked over to the group and looked at them all with studying eyes. "You carry the fates of us all, little one." he said to Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." he declared, joining the group as well.

Lord Elrond then turned to Hithwen's group. "You came to this meeting, Hithwen Felagund, daughter of Lord Lenwë Felagund, to see whether you were ready to join the world of Man. Now is your time to decide whether you shall aid us or return to your lives of solitude." he said. Hithwen looked to Lessien, who shook her head. The older Vampire stood from her chair and addressed the Elf.

"It seems that now is not our time, Lord Elrond. We shall return to the Eryn Vorn forest for the time being. Until it is our time to play our parts in this war." she announced and Hithwen looked to her in disbelief. She stood up suddenly and looked to her escort before turning to Lord Elrond. "I disagree." she announced and her party looked to her in shock. "What?" Lessien asked, turning to the young Vampire.

"I'm sorry, Lessien, but we cannot sit idly by while the world deteriorates around us." Hithwen said sternly and then turned to Frodo. "If it is your will, Frodo Baggins, I will aid you in your journey as much as I am able."

Frodo smiled at the Vampire and nodded. "Your help would be greatly appreciated, m'lady." he told her and Hithwen smiled back to the young Hobbit. They were all taken by surprise when someone jumped from the bushes behind them and ran towards the group. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me." the new Hobbit announced, pushing past Gandalf to stand by Frodo's side. "It is hardly possible to separate you," Lord Elrond said, crossing his arms at the second Hobbit, but he didn't seem upset. "even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Then, all of a sudden, two more Hobbits burst out of no where. "We're coming too!" one yelled and Lord Elrond turned around to see where they were all coming from. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." he added as they joined the group as well, making ten total. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...mission. Quest. Thing." the other said proudly causing Gandalf and Lord Elrond to exchange amused glances. "Well, that rules you out, Pip." the first one said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond said, looking at the group in wonder. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." he announced. "Great!" Pip said, sounding excited. "Where are we going?" he asked, causing everyone to look to him, some in amusement and others in disbelief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you lost your mind?" Lessien asked, clearly angry as Hithwen started repacking her rucksack. "No, Lessien, I have not. I've just opened my eyes to what my father has been trying to hide from me all these years. Our people might be comfortable sitting around and watching our fellow creatures of this planet parish. After enough time, we'll be gone as well. Do not think that Sauron will keep his word. If you listen to the stories, they all end up the same. Betrayal." Hithwen explained, not wanting to leave her escort on bad terms.

"And what am I to tell your mother and father when Mélawen, Findecáno, and I return home?" Lessien asked again, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can tell them the truth." was all Hithwen said, finishing putting everything she'd need into her rucksack. "Do you honestly think they will approve of this?" Lessien continued in disbelief. "It is no longer my problem, Lessien." Hithwen said, fastening her cloak around her body before leaving the stunned Vampire alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

Hithwen looked to her party as they gathered in the square before leaving Rivendell. In her opinion, it was one of the weirdest things she'd seen in her life. But, then again, she'd never truly seen much of the World of Men. They left about an hour after the sun rose and that was when their journey truly began. Hithwen didn't know if she'd ever see Rivendell again, but she was beginning a new chapter in her life and that made it worth everything that could go wrong, worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days." Gandalf told them on the fourth day of their travels as they stopped to rest. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir said as he sparred with Merry and Pippin. "Move your feet." Aragorn observed, sitting off to the edge. "You look good, Pippin." Merry said and Pippin smiled at the other. "Thanks." Pippin said and Boromir went to Merry next. Hithwen was pulled from watching them spar when Gimli spoke up near where she was sitting next to Gandalf. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." he complained.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give up a royal welcome." Gimli added, coming up to where the two were sitting. "No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf told the Dwarf and Hithwen looked to the Wizard. "Why not through Moria?" she asked and Gandalf was about to answer her when Legolas rushed past them.

Hithwen looked to where the Elf was looking and saw what looked to be a swarm of birds. "What is that?" Sam asked, standing up to get a better look. "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered, not really looking to see what they were talking about. "It's moving fast." Boromir observed, getting off the ground after being tackled by the two Hobbits. "Against the wind." he added.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called and then Aragorn yelled for everyone to hide. "Hurry!" one person yelled and another yelled for them to take cover. They all did what they were told, some taking refuge under the rocks and others hiding in the shrubs as the black birds flew over their campsite.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf told them as they all emerged from their hiding places. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." he said, looking to the mountain behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you not cold?" Frodo asked Hithwen as they trudged through the snowy mountains. She looked and saw that the others had bundled up in warmer clothing and were shivering while she still only wore her cloak for coverage. Hithwen shook her head and looked down to the Hobbit. "Vampires do not feel a difference in temperature. We are immune to the elements." she told him. "And yet your people live in the woods." Boromir commented from behind them. "That is because our eyes are sensitive to the sun. The trees give us coverage during the day." she told him and realized how little they knew of her race, save Gandalf.

Suddenly, Frodo slipped on the ice and fell to the ground, rolling down the slope they were headed up. "Frodo!" several of them called in concern and Aragorn caught him before he could roll too far. Once he was up and steadied, Frodo began reaching into his shirt, searching for something, but coming up empty handed. Boromir then picked up a chain out of the snow and brought it up to look at it, his expression awestruck as he looked at the Ring.

Everyone in the group turned to see what Boromir would do and were ready to take any action necessary  _if_  necessary. "Boromir." Aragorn said, trying to catch the attention of his fellow man. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said mostly to himself, not hearing Aragorn. "Such a little thing." he went on, bringing his hand up to Ring, but was pulled from his thoughts when Aragorn called to him again.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." he ordered and Boromir stepped forward, handing the Ring over to the Hobbit. "As you wish." Boromir said as Frodo took the ring from him. "I care not." he added, glancing to the Ring once more before ruffling Frodo's hair and turning to rejoin the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the days went on, the weather became harsher the further they traveled up the mountain. Eventually they were waist deep in snow and were having to plow their way through the frozen mess. Hithwen had now fallen to the back of the group with Legolas, who was walking atop the snow much to Hithwen's amazement, to make sure no one was left behind in the white maze while Gandalf lead them in the front.

As they trudged through the ice and snow, Hithwen could hear chanting in the distance. Legolas seemed to hear it as well and moved ahead of the group, hoping to hear better as the others kept going. "There is a fell voice on the air." he said as the snow whipped violently around them. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried angrily and they all heard what sounded to be rock breaking away.

Looking up, Hithwen noticed that ice, snow, and rock were plummeting towards them. "Look out!" she called and everyone rushed to the side of the mountain, trying to avoid being hit. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Hithwen called to the Wizard, worried for the safety of the group. "No!" Gandalf fought, looking to the Vampire at the back of the group before stepping up onto the snow and looking out into the distance. He began chanting back at Saruman, hoping to put an end to the tragedy that was happening before them.

All of sudden, a bolt of lightening struck the mountain and debris of snow began to fall towards them. Hithwen ended up grabbing Merry and Pippin who were closest to her, trapping them between her body and the side of the mountain as piles upon piles of snow crashed atop of them. Hithwen began digging through the snow as soon as the avalanche had ended as quickly as it had started, trying to get herself and the Hobbits she had taken upon herself to protect out of the white mess. She soon found leverage and brought herself, Merry, and Pippin up so they could breath normally without snow invading their lungs.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called to Gandalf over the high winds. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" he went on, hoping Gandalf would see that their road through the mountain would get them all killed within a matter of days at the least. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn spoke up, knowing that the road they were on now was deadly, but they couldn't risk getting too close to the enemy.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli offered. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf spoke after moments of thought, looking to Frodo who was quaking by Aragorn's side. Frodo looked to his party members as if hoping to get answers from them in what they should do. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked, gaining the attention of the Hobbit. Frodo was silent for a moment before speaking. "We will go through the mines." he announced and Gandalf's face remained expressionless. "So be it." the Wizard said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group eventually made their way off the mountain and were now making their way to the very bottom where Gandalf announced the gates of Moria dwelled. "The walls," Gimli breathed as they drew closer and closer to their destination. "of Moria."

As they drew closer, Hithwen walked next to Frodo, keeping an eye on the young Hobbit as they traveled the dark path. Hithwen looked down as Frodo's foot slipped into the water. "Careful." she said, placing a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. Frodo looked up at her and nodded before they continued forward, following Gandalf. "Well, let's see." the Wizard mumbled, walking up the rock and running his hand over various places.

"Ithildin." he mumbled as he ran his hand over etchings in the stone. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." he went on, turning around to look at the night sky. The dark clouds then moved away, brightening their path and the stone began to shine and glimmer, creating what looked to be a door. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria.'" Gandalf announced, tracing the writing with his staff. "'Speak, friend, and enter.'" he continued to read. "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, confused by what the Wizard had read to them.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained to the Hobbit confidently. He then placed the top of his staff into the center of the doorway and began reciting what was assumed to be the password. They all watched in wonder as Gandalf chanted, waiting for the doors to open and give them passage. Nothing happened and Gandalf pulled his staff away in confusion.

The Wizard then went forward and tried to open the doors with his body weight, pressing against them in vain. They then spent what felt like hours waiting for Gandalf to figure out the mystery of the doors. Hithwen sat at the base of one of the trees near the doors and watched the dark waters, reflecting on what Lessien had told her before she had left Rivendell. She had been told not to return to the Eryn Vorn forest for her people would no longer accept her for going against them. She would be an outcast. The first of her kind to be throw out for doing what they thought was right instead of what they thought was best for them.

Hithwen was drawn from her thoughts when she heard splashing waters. Looking up, she saw Pippin throwing rocks into the dark lake. She watched as Aragorn grabbed the Hobbit's arm before he could throw another rock. "Do not disturb the water." she heard the ranger tell him. Her attention was then drawn to Gandalf when he stormed away from the doors and threw his staff to the side. "Oh, it's useless." he grumbled before sitting on a large rock and removing his hat.

Frodo then stood up and moved forward to examine the doors. "It's a riddle." he stated. "Speak 'friend' and enter." he read again, seeming to realize what the riddle meant. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" he asked, looking to the Wizard. "Mellon." Gandalf spoke and the sound of rock prying apart could be heard. Hithwen stood from where she was seated and made her way towards the doors as they opened.

The rest of the group gathered around the door and they entered. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli announced to Legolas as they made their way into the darkened mines. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" he went on. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gimli continued as Gandalf lit his staff with a crystal. Hithwen looked to him in confusion and he chuckled.

"Not all of us can see clearly in the dark." he told her and Hithwen nodded, still coming to terms with the fact that she still new little of the other races of Middle-Earth. As the light emitted, they could see corpses laying all over the floor and up the stairs. "This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said, speaking the minds of several members of the group. Most of them looked down to their feet and realized that there were corpses everywhere, most of them with arrows sticking out of them.

"No," Gimli cried and rushed forward. "No!" he cried again, realizing that the bodies on the ground were fallen Dwarves. Legolas bent down and plucked an arrow from one of the bodies, examining it before throwing it to the ground in distaste. "Goblins." he announced and everyone drew their weapons, ready for a battle if need be. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here." Boromir said, preparing for battle as he gripped his sword. "Now, get out of here. Get out!" he cried and they were about to turn to escape when something grabbed Frodo by the leg and began dragging him from the mine. "Frodo!" Merry and Pippin cried, Frodo's please for help ringing throughout the dark night. "Strider!" Sam called and Aragorn rushed forward to help the Hobbit. Whatever it was that grabbed Frodo seemed to be coming from the lake. Merry and Pippin started hacking away at the tentacle, successfully freeing Frodo.

Just as they were helping Frodo to his feet, several more tentacles burst from the lake and began grabbing at anyone they could, grabbing hold of Frodo again and dragging him into the air above the lake. "Frodo!" the other Hobbits cried as they were knocked to the ground and watched helplessly as their friend was held in the air. Hithwen quickly sheathed her sword and grabbed for her bow, standing next to Legolas as they both took aim. "Aim for the one holding Frodo. It might let go with enough force." Legolas instructed her and she nodded before they released at the same time, hitting their target.

The others then began cutting at the other tentacles that were still flailing around towards the other Hobbits, chopping off one every now and then before being swept to the ground by their force. Hithwen took aim again and shot mere inches away from her previous arrow as a large head began to surface from the water. The creature began to open it's mouths and just as it was about to drop Frodo in for a meal, Aragorn rushed forward and chopped the tentacle that held the Hobbit.

Frodo began to plummet downwards as the tentacle let go of him. Luckily, Aragorn caught him and Gandalf called for them to retreat into the mines. "Legolas! Hithwen!" Boromir called to the two while Aragorn ushered everyone back into the cave. Hithwen and Legolas then began to aim for the head, hoping to slow the creature down so their companions could reach safety.

Just as Hithwen was about to re-aim, Legolas grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back before leading her after their group. She was suddenly grateful when the creature began to crush the doors, trapping them inside. If she hadn't moved, she would've been crushed as well. Hithwen looked around at the horror stricken faces of her companions and sighed in relief to see that they were all present and unharmed.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf announced, lighting his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs," he told them as they started forward. "in the deep places of the world."

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." he added and they began their trek through the dreary caves of the once magnificent Dwarf realm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person POV**

The steps were steep and Hithwen opted to bring up the rear, keeping an eye on her Hobbit and Dwarf companions in case anyone misstepped and took a tumble downwards. There weren't many mishaps, only twice and both times, it was Pippin. Luckily, Merry was behind him and kept him from falling. As they reached the top of their climb, Gandalf examined the three passageways offered to them.

"I have no memory of this place." he said to himself, looking to each passage in confusion.

Later, they sat around a small campfire and watched the Wizard, taking this time to rest after long hours of climbing and pushing though the mine. Hithwen looked to Merry and Pippin as they discussed whether or not they were lost. Pippin seemed to think they were lost while Merry tried to convince him that Gandalf was just thinking. Hithwen grinned a little and shook her head before looking to the other members of her party.

They all looked tired and worn down, but yet they pushed past it kept going. It amazed her that they were so strong willed. She looked back to Gandalf when she heard him speaking softly to Frodo. She heard little bits of it, but tried not to listen in their conversation. What she did pick up, though, worried her. They were being followed by a creature named Gollum. It made her feel uneasy, but if Gandalf wasn't worried about it, then she wouldn't.

Then, when they least expected it, Gandalf chuckled, catching the attention of the rest of the party. "It's this way." he said, nodding to one of the passageways. "He's remembered!" Merry chided, getting up from his spot against a boulder. "No." Gandalf replied, heading into the passage. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf told the Hobbit.

They continued through the maze of a mine, following Gandalf in hopes that he would lead them out safely. "Let me risk a little more light." he said to himself when they reached a chasm that was darker than the others. "Behold," the Wizard announced, shining light around the room. "the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." he told them, revealing a magnificent hall that seemed to go on forever. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said as Merry and Pippin stared at the hall in awe.

"It's beautiful." Hithwen uttered to herself breathlessly as she gazed at the wonder before her. The group continued forward and looked around themselves at the magnificent work of art before them. As they pressed on, they approached a door. Gimli saw the door and, without warning, rushed towards it. "Gimli!" Gandalf called as the rest of the group went after him, they didn't miss all the bodies strewn across the floor.

Entering the room, Hithwen recognized the room to be a tomb. "No!" Gimli cried as he rushed forward towards the stone casket in the middle of the room. Gimli sunk to his knees and cried over the tomb of his kin. Gandalf steered clear of the mourning Dwarf and looked to the head of the casket. "'Here lies Balin,'" the Wizard read. "'son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." he said, removing his hat in respect.

Gandalf handed his hat to Pippin and bent down to pick up and old, battered book out of the clasp of a dead Dwarf's hands. Opening it, dirt and dust fell from it's pages and onto the already filthy floor. "We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn anxiously. "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep.'" Gandalf read before turning the page. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'" Gandalf finished, looking up from the book and to his party.

They all jumped and turned to look when there was a loud crash. Looking to Pippin, they saw that the head had fallen off of the corpse he was standing next to from being tampered with. And then the entire body followed along with a bucket, making ten times more noise that the head. They all remained as quiet as possible, not sure what would happen next. Gandalf snapped the book shut, looking to Pippin with an angered look. "Fool of a Took!"

"Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." he added, setting the book back on the ground and grabbing his staff and hat from the Hobbit. Hithwen became tense when she heard what sounded to be drums and screeches in the distance. "Orcs." Legolas summarized, seeing that Frodo's sword had started to glow blue. Boromir rushed towards the door and when he stuck his head out, two arrows flew past his face and planted themselves in the door.

"Get back!" Aragorn instructed the Hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Aragorn rushed towards the door and helped Boromir bar it shut, hoping it would buy them some time to prepare themselves. "They have a cave-troll." Boromir sighed and caught an axe Legolas threw to him. The two began boarding the door with axes and swords from the fallen Dwarves around them. Gandalf threw his hat to the ground and drew his sword, the Hobbits doing the same, while Gimli climbed atop his kin's tomb, ready for battle.

Hithwen quickly drew her sword as well and prepared herself for what was now banging at the doors. Let them come!" Gimli growled from his perch, ready for revenge. "There's one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." he said, hefting his axe. Aragorn and Legolas prepared their bows while Hithwen and Boromir got a steady grip on their swords. As soon as there was a clearing in the wood, Legolas let his first arrow fly and they heard an Orc let out a scream.

Arrow after arrow flew through the holes that were being made by the Orcs and Hithwen could only hope that it was making some kind of dent in the army just outside the doors. With a sicking sound of wood snapping and metal breaking, the doors broke open and the hoard of Orcs began flooding in. Hithwen quickly chopped the head off of the first one that rushed towards her, using the metal of her arm braces to block another's sword from coming down on her.

Hithwen had already taken down at least five Orcs when another came into the room leading the Cave-Troll. The big beast let out a deafening growl and shrieked when Legolas shot it in the shoulder with an arrow. The troll then rushed towards the first person in its sight, which just happened to be Hithwen's bad luck. She dogged out of the way when it brought down it club, causing it to smash into the ground and the whole room shook with the force of the strike.

Hithwen was about to grab her bow, but Gimli drew the attention away from the Vampire by throwing his axe at the beast. Hithwen threw him a thankful glance and was taken slightly off guard when an Orc came up behind. Just as he was about to bring his sword down on her head, she spun around and embedded her sword in his chest with enough force that the blade went all the way through.

Hithwen's head jerked when she heard one of the Hobbit's yelling. When she saw that Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were being cornered by the troll. She finished off the Orc that was under her feet and ran forward, grabbing her bow in the process before aiming and shooting the troll in the back of the neck. The troll stumbled for a moment but proceeded forward, his eyes set on the Hobbits.

Just as the troll grabbed Frodo's leg, the brave Hobbit slashed the trolls hand. The troll dropped Frodo and was about to go after him again when Hithwen aimed again and shot the troll in the back of the head while Aragorn jumped between the troll and Frodo before plunging a spear into the beast's stomach. The troll obviously didn't like being ganged up on and brought his hand down, effectively knocking Aragorn against one of the pillars.

Frodo ran to the Ranger to check on him, but the troll had different plans. Pulling the spear from his stomach, he went after Frodo. Frodo was able to doge the first blow and countered with his sword, only angering the troll more. Frodo was about to try and get away, but the troll recovered from being slashed by the Hobbit's sword and plunged the spear forward, catching Frodo in the stomach.

Everyone in the room stopped, watching in horror as the troll sneered at finally catching the Hobbit.

Merry and Pippin then cried out and jumped on the back of the troll, determined to take the beast out after what it had done. Everyone seemed to fight with more determination at that point and after a struggling battle, they took down the Orcs and their Cave-Troll. The troll finally fell after the entire party ganged up on it, making sure to bring the beast down once and for all.

After the room was cleared of all threats, the group rushed to check on Frodo with hope that he was still alive. "Oh, no." Aragorn whispered, grabbing the Hobbit's shoulders and rolling him. Much to everyones surprise, Frodo let out a groan and began breathing heavily. "He's alive." Sam said thankfully, kneeling next to his friend. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Frodo sat up and looked to his party. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt." he said, grabbing where the troll had got him.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said, his voice disbelieving at the sight before him. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." he added with a light smile. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meet the eye." Gandalf said, looking down fondly at the Hobbit. Frodo seemed to realize what the Wizard was talking about and opened his shirt to reveal a shirt of armor that seemed to glimmer in the pale light the room was emitting.

"Mithril." Gimli said, looking in wonder at the armor the Hobbit wore. "You are full of surprised, Master Baggins." Gimli added, but their rejoicing was soon interrupted by the sounds of Orcs and Goblins coming closer again. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered to the group and they rushed from the room as quickly as possible. As they were running from the room, they kept their weapons at hand because when they turned and looked behind them, hoards upon hoards of Orcs and Goblins were following not that far behind.

"This way!" Gandalf called, leading them down the seemingly endless hallway as Orcs and Goblins came crevasses like spiders out of cracks. Soon, though, they were forced to stop when they became completely surrounded by the creatures. They made a defensive circle and were ready to fight, even if the battle would be the death of them.

There was suddenly a loud roar in the distance, causing the Orcs and Goblins to stop in their tracks and look in the direction of the foul sound. They all seemed to become suddenly fearful of whatever it was that was coming, all of them running back to their crevasses to hide. The party, however, stood where they were and looked in horror at the bright, fire-like light was coming towards them.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf, never taking his eyes off the new threat. Gandalf was silent and the party looked to him in question. The Wizard seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes shut tight. He then opened them as the light started coming towards them again. "A Balrog." he answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he explained and then turned to the group, leading them forward at full speed. The group quickly followed, trusting Gandalf's judgment.

"Quickly!" he ushered, letting the others go through the door first before following closely behind. They were quickly stopped though when the staircase they were headed down ended suddenly. They quickly found the alternate route and began down the winding stairs. They were stopped again when the path they were on had a large gap in between. Legolas wasted no time and jumped across, ready to help the others. Gandalf pushed Hithwen forward and she gave one skeptical look down before looking to the Elf. He nodded to her and she put her trust in him before jumping. He quickly caught her and then had her stand off to the side as Gandalf got ready to jump. Legolas caught him as well, but they were all taken off guard when an arrow flew towards them.

Hithwen drew her bow and shot in the direction of the flying arrows, taking out the Orc in the other side of the chasm. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin before he leaped to the other side and just in time. Another section of the bridge fell apart, leaving a much larger gap. Aragorn grabbed Sam and threw him over the gap to Boromir. He then turned to Gimli who stopped him in his tracks. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." he said before rushing forward and jumping over the gap, nearly falling.

Legolas rushed forward and grabbed the only thing that was close enough. "Not the beard!" Gimli yelled as the Elf held him up by his grip on said facial hair. More of their path began to break apart, leaving Aragorn and Frodo with much more of a gap. Much to large for them to jump. The roars of the Balrog became louder and louder, his fiery shadow coming closer to them now, causing the walls to shake and chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling.

One particular chuck fell and hit the other end of their path, causing the now strip of bridge they were on to start to fall forward. Aragorn grabbed the back of Frodo's cloak and held him steady while their strip of bridge began to sway. The bridge fell forward, tossing the two to the group on the other side. The two were caught, but they had no time to rejoice. They were still being hunted.

They continued down the stairs and came to the landing at the bottom. "Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled, stopping to let the others pass him. "Fly!" he yelled as they ran past. They had no time to look and marvel at the ancient beast that was chasing them. It would be a miracle if they got away now. As quickly as they could, they ran across the bridge one by one, Gandalf bringing up the rear.

They all stopped, though, when Gandalf stopped and confronted the beast. "You cannot pass!" he yelled. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, worried for his old friend and Hithwen couldn't blame him. She knew this wouldn't end well, yet she couldn't find her voice to call out to her old friend. The Balrog stood to its full height and flames began shooting out of its body, causing everything around it to became brighter than before.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Unûn!" Gandalf cried as he raised his staff, the crystal shinning brightly as he did. The Balrog drew his own sword and brought it down on Gandalf, but nothing happened as the flaming sword hit the shield that had formed around the Wizard. This angered the Balrog and he let out a loud growl of pure anger.

"Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf ordered and the Balrog took the challenge, stepping one foot onto the bridge and cracking his fiery whip. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled, bringing his staff and sword down onto the bridge, a bright light erupting from the impact. The Balrog didn't seem to care and began forward, but the bridge crumbled beneath him, sending him down into the darkness below.

Gandalf turned to rejoin his group, but the ancient beast cracked its whip once more, catching the Wizard off guard and the whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, dragging down as well. "Gandalf!" Hithwen cried, but when she tried to go to his aid, someone grabbed her and kept her where she was. They watched as Gandalf tried to pull himself up, but the look in his eyes told them that he knew it was a useless attempt.

"Fly, you fools!" he ordered once more before falling.

Hithwen felt her entire body break down as she watched one of her oldest friends fall to their death. If it hadn't been for the Elf, she would have stayed in the spot she was standing. As soon as they got outside, Hithwen wretched herself away from Elf, needing time to think. She'd never lost anyone before. Vampires were immortal, like the Elves. She wasn't the only one in the group what was grieving though. The others were just as distraught by the loss of their friend.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered, looking to the Elf as he cleaned his sword. Legolas nodded and put a hand on Hithwen's shoulder, silently informing her that they needed to move before heading towards Merry and Pippin. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded, resting a hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn told him, trying to keep the party safe. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir. Hithwen. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." Aragorn ordered again, this time softer.

Hithwen understood that Aragorn was trying to make sure the rest of the party was safe by getting them as far away from the mines as possible. She looked to the rest of her group and noticed that Frodo was missing. Doing a quick scan, she found him walking away from the group. As quickly as she could, she caught up with Hobbit and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Frodo turned around and looked up at the Vampire, tears streaking down his face. Hithwen didn't object when he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her stomach, she only wrapped her arms around his shoulders, knowing that Gandalf meant as much to him as he did to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Third Person POV**

They ran through open plains and fields for two days until they reached the border of the woods they were searching for. As soon as they were under the cover of the trees, they stopped running and finally took time to breath. Hithwen couldn't help but sigh in relief at a familiar setting. "Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli said, ushering for them to walk next to him. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch," he told them, gripping his axe tighter. "of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

"Well, here's on Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said and not seconds later, an arrow was being pointed at his face. The group was taken off guard by the group of Elves that now surrounded them, their bows aimed at each of them. "The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." an Elf said, coming forward and Gimli let out a low growl.

"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn greeted in Elvish, bowing slightly to the Elf. "We come here for help. We need your protection." he said to Haldir, still speaking in Elvish.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli called, feeling uncomfortable about being outnumbered by so many Elves. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir said, not only speaking to Gimli, but to the whole group. "Come. She is waiting." he said and turned, the others lowering their weapons. Hithwen looked to Aragorn and took his lead by following Haldir.

They were lead into a beautiful city and Hithwen looked around it in awe, wondering why it had taken her nearly sixty years to go out and explore the world around her. Haldir lead them up a staircase that seemed to go on forever and wrapped around a rather large tree. As night fell, the entire city seemed to shimmer with what could only be explained as Elvish. Once they reached the top, Haldir left them.

Hithwen had to look away as the two figures emerged from the impressive building due to the bright light they were emitting. Once the two stepped in front of the group, the light faded and Hithwen could look to the two Elves. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." the male spoke looking to the party. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." he asked.

"He has fallen into Shadow." the woman spoke and her voice seemed saddened by the news. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." she told them, her voice light as she looked to each member of the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hithwen knew she would get no sleep that night, she usually didn't, but that night, she knew it was because of the loss she felt. She knew that with time, the sadness would fade and all that would be left would be the sense of loss. Getting up, she walked to the edge of the platform they were on. She spent the rest of the night there, thinking of the past, present, and future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hithwen gripped the sides of the boat, calming her breathing as Aragorn paddled them through the water, leaving Lothlórien behind them. "Is everything alright, m'lady?" Aragorn asked, the Vampires skittishness not slipping past him. "Of course. Only...I do not feel at ease in the water." she said, not looking to him for fear of moving to much in the small boat.

They traveled down the large river most of the day, keeping an eye on the shores for anything that might be a threat. Birds scattering every now and then catching their attention. "Frodo." Hithwen heard Aragorn whisper. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure everything was alright with the Hobbit and saw Aragorn point to the statue they were approaching. "The Aragonath. Long had I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." he said and they all looked in wonder at the magnificent structures as they passed.

As they approached the waterfall, the three boats headed towards the shore. As soon as the boats ran aground, Hithwen was the first to get out of the boat. "Not a fan of the water I see." Boromir chuckled snidely as he got out of his boat. "No. I'm not." she said a little coldly.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announced after they'd gotten settled into their makeshift camp for the rest of the afternoon. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." he said, folding his cloak and placing it next to the small fire. "Oh, yes?" Gimli spoke up, causing Hithwen to look at him in question. "Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better." Gimli went on and Hithwen raised an eyebrow at the Dwarf.

"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." he continued. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn stated simply. "Recover,me-" Gimli started and then huffed. Hithwen chuckled and went back to polished her sword when Legolas came towards them. "We should leave now." he said to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn told him quietly. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." the Elf said, looking to the woods in worry. Hithwen was pulled from the Elf and Man's conversation when the Dwarf next to her started up again. "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." he said to Pippin who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, speaking up for the first time since they'd made camp, causing the rest of the group to look at him. Then they all seemed to realize he was right. The Hobbit in question was missing from their campsite. Something caught Hithwen's gaze and she felt her stomach drop, knowing that nothing good could come from this. Sitting up against on of the trees was Boromir's shield, unattended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hithwen, Legolas, and Gimli ran through the woods, searching for either Frodo or Boromir. They were about to split up when they herd someone yelling. "That sounds like Aragorn." Gimli said and the other two nodded before rushing towards the yells. It didn't even faze them when they reached the Ranger and found him surrounded by Uruk-hai. They quickly joined in, taking down as many as possible without injuring themselves.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas yelled and the Ranger did, following after Frodo. After much work of taking down the group that surrounded them, the three went searching for Aragorn. They found the Ranger not too far from them and saw that he was struggling against another hoard of Uruk-hai. The hoards seemed endless, but they fought harder and harder, not stopping until the last one dropped and a sounded in the distance. "The horn of Gondor." Legolas said, looking in the direction it was coming from. "Boromir." Aragorn confirmed and they rushed to aid their friend and alley, fighting Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai.

They were too late though. The leader of the Uruk-hai was quickly taken down by Aragorn and then he rushed to Boromir's side, who was now laying in the leaves still alive despite having three arrows sticking out of his chest while Hithwen waited back for the Elf and Dwarf, but her keen hearing picked up every word they said. "They took the little ones." Boromir said, alarm in his voice. "Hold still." Aragorn tried to tell him as he tried to calm the injured man. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked, seemingly unaware or uncaring that he was wounded.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn told him, looking into the man's eyes. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir told him, his eyes filled with regret. "The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn reassured him and Boromir begged for forgiveness as he lied dying on the ground. "I have failed you all." he said and Aragorn shook his head in protest. "No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." he said.

Aragorn tried to remove the arrows from Boromir's chest, but the Gondorian stopped him. "Leave it. It is over." he said and Aragorn's eyes betrayed him with sadness. "The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." Boromir went on, pain from more than his wounds clear in his words. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people." Aragorn told him, reassuring him that nothing would happen. "Our people." Boromir agreed with a weak smile.

Aragorn reached out and placed Boromir's sword in his hand and the Gondorian brought it up to his chest as Legolas approached the scene before them. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir said, a few tears falling from Aragorn's eyes at the Gondorian's last words before he fell into his eternal rest. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." he whispered to Boromir's lifeless body, placing a kiss on his forehead. Hithwen bowed her head and shut her eyes, letting stray tears fall to the ground at the loss of another alley and friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hithwen watched as the boat road to the falls before turning to what was left of her party. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said, turning to the others when no one moved. "You mean not to follow them." Legolas assumed as he watched the Ranger sigh. "Frodo's fate in no longer in our hands." he said, looking to the eastern shore where the two Hobbits were sure to be.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship had failed." Gimli said, sadness in his voice. "Not if we hold true to each other." Hithwen said, speaking up for the first time since Boromir's death. Aragorn looked to the Vampire and nodded. "She is right. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." he said, looking to his remaining three members. "Not while we have strength left. Leave all the can be spared behind." he said, walking over and sheathing his dagger. "We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc."

Gimli looked to Legolas and Hithwen before running after Aragorn with a yell of approval. Legolas looked to Hithwen and nodded. "We go to save our friends then." he said and she nodded, both of them running after the Dwarf and Ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Third Person POV**

Hithwen stood in silence while Aragorn kept his ear to the stone beneath them. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught out scent." he told her before jumping up. "Hurry!" he called to the Elf and Dwarf who weren't that far behind them. Hithwen sparred a glance to her other two party members before following after the Ranger, knowing she couldn't leave him on his own.

"Come on, Gimli!" she heard Legolas call to the Dwarf as he climbed the hill of rocks they were now treading across. The Elf and Dwarf quickly caught up with them and they continued across the barren fields in search of the pack of Uruk-hai who held capture over their friends. They stopped for a moment when they found footsteps, taking a moment to catch their breath while Aragorn searched for any sign of the Hobbits.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn said, picking up a pin out of the mud they were trekking through. "They may yet be alive." Legolas said, investigating the pin in the palm of Aragorn's hand. "Let us hope our luck holds out." Hithwen commented as Aragorn tossed her the pin, placing it safely away. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn nodded and continued forward.

Hithwen was about to follow when a loud thud and grunt caught her attention. Turning around, she caught sight of Gimli rolling down from the rocks. "Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" she called before following after the Elf and Ranger. "I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." the Dwarf called to her and she felt herself grin at the stubbornness of her companion.

As they reached the top of the small cliff, they paused and looked outwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hoard. "Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords." Aragorn breathed, looking out onto the vast plains. "There's something strange at work here." Hithwen commented, feeling something different in the air. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." she continued.

Aragorn looked to her and nodded. "Then we must continue." he surmised before heading forward on the rocks. Legolas jumped down and went forward, seeing more than the other three. "Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called, wanting to know what they faced. "The Uruks turn northeast." the Elf replied, seeing far into the vast plains below them. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." he added, his voice slightly distressed. "Saruman." Aragorn said, before turning to the Vampire and Dwarf.

"We must not let them reach the White Wizard." he told them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four ran quickly, trying not to waste anytime. "Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." Gimli said to himself and Hithwen fell back so she could keep an eye on the Dwarf. "Come along, Gimli. We're gaining on them." she encouraged him. "They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said, sounding slightly breathless himself. Unfortunately, the sunlight was not on their side and they were forced to stop when the sun went down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the crack of dawn, they were off again. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said, looking to the sun before following after the rest of his party. After hours of endless running, they stopped for a moment to take in their surrounding. Hithwen's head snapped up when she heard the sound of horses. "Aragorn." she said, the Ranger looking to her and then in the direction she nodded in.

Aragorn wasted no time and ushered them to continue, making their way away from the sounds of whinnying and stomping feet of horses. As they hide behind a boulder, Hithwen noticed the flags them men carried. Aragorn must have recognized the flags and left the shelter of the boulder. "Riders of Rohan," he called, catching their attention. "what news from the Mark?"

The riders quickly turned around and headed towards them, quickly surrounding the small group of four.

They all put their hands up in surrender as spears were pointed at them from all angles. Suddenly, a rider burst through and looked down on them from his mount. "What business does an Elf, a Man, a Woman, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he questioned. "Speak quickly!" he ordered when no one answered him. "Give me your name, horse-master and I shall give you mine." Gimli replied, his stubbornness never failing them. Hithwen felt a sharp, painless stab in her heart and then a painless, almost unnoticeable throb as the rider dismounted his steed before approaching the group with a look of annoyance.

Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, not sure what the Dwarf would do, but not wanting anything happening that would cause a fight they were not prepared for. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf," the rider threatened, looking down at the Dwarf in distaste. "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

At the threat, Legolas drew his bow, aiming at the rider's head while Hithwen drew her sword and held it level with the rider's throat. "You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas warned, seemingly pulling the string of his bow a little tighter. The other riders immediately took action at their captain being in danger, pointing their spears more threateningly at the small group. Aragorn quickly put a hand over the Elf and Vampire's arms, silently telling them to withdrawal.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." the Ranger told the rider once Hithwen and Legolas lowered their weapons. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Hithwen Felagund, daughter of Lord Lenwë Felagund of the Eryn Vorn forest. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn said, his voice pleading. The rider looked to the small group and then back to Aragorn. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." he said before removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

The rest of the riders lowered their spears and the captain continued. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." he said and paused, looking skeptically to the small group. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." he explained and Hithwen realized why it felt differently here. "We are no spies." Aragorn reassured. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of out friends captive."

The rider stood silent for a moment and then sighed. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." he told them, his voice holding remorse at their loss. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked, speaking up at the mention of Merry and Pippin being in danger. "They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn clarified, hoping that they weren't amongst the slaughter. "We left none alive." the rider said, the remorse growing. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." he offered, pointing in the direction of a billow of smoke.

Hithwen hung her head as sorrow filled her at the thought of loosing two more friends and allies in such a short span of time. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. "Dead?" she asked, not wanting to believe that the two high spirited Hobbits were no more. "I am sorry." the rider said, turning to her. She shook her head and let it fall in sorrow once more, a feeling of comfort washing over her as her newfound Elf friend rested a hand on her shoulder.

They all turned their attention back to the rider when whistled loudly. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called and two horsed came forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he offered, handing the reigns over to the Legolas and Hithwen who were closest before bidding them farewell. "Look for your friends." the rider said once he was mounted upon his stead once more. "But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Just as quickly as they had been surrounded, the riders were gone and were headed off. Aragorn walked over and took the reins from Hithwen. "We must go and see if they are there. If not, we ride to Rohan." he told them before mounting the steed he'd taken from the Vampire. Once he was settled, he offered his hand to Hithwen. Taking it, he helped her up and onto the steed as well. "We will not get our hopes up for fear of disappointment." he said simply and the others nodded before they headed towards the smoke filled sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped feet from the pile of burning carcasses, searching the area for any sign of the Hobbits. Aragorn dismounted and handed the reigns to Hithwen before approaching the mound. Hithwen dismounted as well and took the reigns of the other horse when Legolas handed them to her. Aragorn and Gimli then began to dig through the top layer of ash. Gimli paused when he caught sight of something familiar and reached for it, pulling out the remains of a burnt belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." he said turning to show it to the rest of the party, tears forming in his eyes. There was silence for a moment and then Legolas said a prayer in Elvish to grant peaceful rest of their lost friends. Aragorn fell to the ground with a loud cry of agony. "We failed them." Gimli whispered, speaking everyone's mind in three simple words. They were silent for a long while, mourning their loss, before Aragorn started inspecting the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here." he said, pointing to a patch on the ground that was void of grass. "And the other." he added, pointing to another bare patch. "They crawled." he went on, following their tracks, the others following silently behind him. "Their hands were bound." he paused before standing up and continued tracing the Hobbit's steps. He then picked up a strip of rope and inspected the ends of it. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed."

Aragorn began following the path, frantically searching for more clues on the ground while the rest of the party followed behind him. "The tracks lead away from the battle," he told them, running towards the woods before pausing in front of the trees. "into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked in horror. "I remember hearing stories of this forrest when I was a child. There was a village of Vampires that lived inside. That was near sixty years ago though. No one has heard anything of them since." Hithwen said, looking up at the trees in amazement. "We must head in and look for them. This forest is not safe for them." she added, looking to Aragorn. He only nodded and headed in first, Hithwen following closely behind him.

"Come on, Gimli." Legolas said before following after the Vampire, leaving the Dwarf alone. "You are all mad!" he cried, but followed after the rest of his party despite his words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way through the trees and bushed, the dead grass and leaves crunching beneath their feet. Hithwen took the lead, feeling an odd sense of direction as they navigated through the forest. Walking forward, something caught her eye on one of the bushed ahead of her. Moving closer she examined it, realizing it was blood. Dipping her finger into the semi-dried, dark liquid. She brought her finger up to examine it, realizing it was darker than man's, smelled different than Elf and Dwarf, tasted far too bitter to be Hobbit. "What is it?" Aragorn asked when she made a disgusted face.

"Orc blood." she answered, looking around the forest for any sign of an injured Orc. When she saw nothing, they continued forward, hopping over a small river and continuing on the other side. "These are strange tracks." Aragorn said, kneeling down and looking to the ground for answers as to where they should head. "The air is so close in here." Gimli breathed, bringing up the rear of their group.

"This forest is old. Very old." Hithwen explained, looking to the large trees that surrounded them. "Full of memory," Legolas added. "and anger."

They were all startled when the trees began to creek. Gimli quickly raised his axe, ready for anything that would rear it's head. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas informed them and then turned to the Dwarf. "Gimli! Lower your axe!" he was told and he did, slightly reluctantly. Legolas then turned to Aragorn. "There's something out there." he told the Ranger in Elvish, causing the rest of the party to follow the Elf. "What do you see?" Hithwen asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to ruin whatever cover they might have. "The White Wizard approaches." he told her, gripping his bow a little tighter.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn ordered them, reaching for his sword, but not drawing it yet. Hithwen rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw the moment the Wizard showed his face. "We must be quick." he added before drawing his sword and spinning around. A bright light shone through the trees, causing Hithwen to flinch in pain at the brightness. Her sword began to heat up, but she didn't drop it as it didn't scorch her hand like Aragon's sword to his.

Hithwen looked away from the light, hoping to gain some relief from the pain, but the light seemed to come from everywhere and no escape could be found. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." the Wizard spoke. "Where are they?" Aragorn asked, approaching the Wizard with slight caution. "They passed this way the day before yesterday." the Wizard told them. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn questioned, looking to the bright light with curiosity. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the Wizard stepped forward and the bight light began to diminish, allowing Hithwen to finally readjust. "It cannot be." she uttered when her old friend stood before her, alive and well. Legolas and Gimli bowed, but Hithwen and Aragorn were too stunned to do anything but stare at the Wizard before them. "You fell." Aragorn said, skeptically approaching him.

"Through fire," Gandalf began, telling them how it was he came to stand before them. "and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruins upon the mountain side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." he told them.

"Gandalf." Aragorn muttered, stepping closer to the Wizard. "Gandalf?" the Wizard questioned, looking to the Ranger in confusion and then recognition hit him. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he said, smiling as he remembered his old self. "Gandalf." Hithwen said, a smile forming on her face. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." he told them.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." Gandalf told them as they made their way out of the woods. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." When they made it out of the forest, Aragorn and Legolas untied their horses and followed after Gandalf, Hithwen, and Gimli to a wide, open space in the field. Gandalf began a strange whistle and the group remained quiet, unsure of what the Wizard was doing. Then, over the plains, two horses came galloping towards them. One pure white and the other pure black. "Is that-" Hithwen asked, looking to the two in amazement. "Yes, my child, it is." Gandalf laughed, looking to the Vampire beside him.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said, looking to the white horse in awe as it came closer to them. "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said as the white horse came up to him and stopped. "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers. Shadowflame went to him when you left him with your companions. Now he returns to you." Gandalf said, turning to the Vampire once more. The black horse trotted up to Hithwen and she smiled. "Hello, boy." she said fondly, running her hand down his snout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Person POV**

The, now party of five, made their way through the vast plains of Rohan, making haste towards Edoras. Now that they had the speed of horses on their side, the journey took them half the time it would have had they been on foot. Before they reached the city, they came to a halt. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf told them, looking off to the large town. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They continued forward, closing the distance to the city.

Once they made it through the gates, they climbed and climbed to the Golden Hall, but as they rode, Hithwen didn't miss the glazed look in the villagers eyes. The look of all hope being lost. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from Legolas' horse, noticing the looks of the villagers as well. Once at the top and climbing the steps of the great hall, three soldiers came through the doors, stopping them in their tracks. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." their captain announced, looking to the Wizard. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to the party and they began removing their weapons. Hithwen unbuckled her sword, removed her bow and arrows, and removed her silver daggers before handing them to the soldier in front of her, the others doing the same. Once they were all unarmed, Gandalf looked to the captain with a tight smile. The captain took a deep breath and looked to the Wizard, his eyes filled with shame at what he had to do. "Your staff." he said. Gandalf looked to his staff and then back to the captain, "You would not part and old man from his walking stick."

The captain nodded, allowing it before permitting them forward into the hall. Gandalf winked to Hithwen and she knew it was all an act. Deciding to play along, she let the Wizard hold on to her arm for "support" as they entered the hall, the other three close behind them. The captain bowed slightly before moving out of the way of the party and let them head forward. The doors of the hall slammed shut behind them and Hithwen took notice of the men who seemed to be watching their every footstep.

She felt a light pat on her arm and she glanced to the Wizard. He gave her a slight nod and she knew exactly what it meant.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf spoke, his voice echoing off the walls as they proceeded forward towards the king. "Théoden King." The group split off into pairs as Gandalf continued on. "Late is the hour," the slime of man said, standing up from the king's side. "in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." the snake went on, approaching the Wizard. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf scoffed at the man distastefully. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." he added, pointing his staff at said worm.

"His staff." he said, never taking his eyes off of it and baking away. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff." he said to the soldiers and then the men who'd watched them since they'd stepped into the hall rushed forward, ready to take the Wizard down. Hithwen quickly jabbed her elbow into the first one's shoulder that went towards Gandalf, taking him down easily. The second one was a little tougher, but she managed after kneeing him in the groin. Twice.

"Théoden," Gandalf said, approaching the king while his friends took care of the threat behind him. "son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."

"I would stay still if I were you. Unless you'd prefer you head  _not_  be attached to your body." Hithwen threatened, placing her boot on the snake, Gríma's, chest and roughly pressing down. He was no match for her strength and was pushed back to laying on the stone beneath him with a thud. "Harken to me!" Gandalf went on, trying to get through the king's clouded mind without using force. Théoden gave a slight growl and glared at the Wizard through glazed eyes.

"I release you," Gandalf pronounced, closing his eyes and concentrating on clearing the king's mind. "from the spell." Gandalf, however, was pulled from his concentration when Théoden began crackling in laughter. "You have no power here," Théoden laughed. "Gandalf the Grey." he continued laughing as if there was no power that could release him from his bonds. Gandalf became irritated and threw off his cloak, a bright light engulfing the room, causing Hithwen to flinch once more, but this time it was tolerable. Théoden was taken aback by the sudden change of the Wizard and looked to Gandalf in slight fear. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said to the Wizard who was controlling the king from the other side.

The Wizard lunged his staff forward, causing Théoden to slam into his throne and there was no force that could move him unless Gandalf released him from the hold. A flash of white caught Hithwen's eye and a woman tried to run to the king's aid, but Aragorn caught her before she could go any further. "Wait." he told her and she looked to the king. "If I go, Théoden dies." Théoden said, but it wasn't Théoden's voice. Gandalf thrust his staff forward once more, causing the king to slam into the throne once more.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf said, his voice menacing as he slowly approached Théoden. "you will not kill him." When Théoden let out another low growl, Gandalf held his ground. "Rohan is mine." Théoden snarled, his voice still not his own. Thrusting his staff once more, Théoden once again was slammed back into his throne. "Be gone." Gandalf commanded, moving closer to the king. It looked to working until Théoden lunged forward at Gandalf and the Wizard knocked the king on the head with his staff, causing Théoden to fall backwards into his throne.

The king began to fall forward and Aragorn let the woman go. She immediately ran to Théoden's side, catching him before he completely fell from his throne. And right before their eyes, Théoden's eyes lost their glaze and he seemed to age thirty years younger. "I know your face." he uttered to the woman. "Éowyn." he sighed, smiling at her. Gandalf took a step back and sighed in relief. Théoden looked to the Wizard in puzzlement. "Gandalf?" he asked. "Breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told him, a fond smile coming to his face.

Théoden stood from his throne, a little wobbly at first, but he would get better the longer he stood. "Dark have been my dreams of late." he said, more to himself and Gandalf, but the whole court was listening to their king. Théoden ran his right hand over his left, feeling his fingers. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf said, catching the attention of the king. "if they grasped your sword."

The captain from before walked forward and offered Théoden his sword. Théoden gripped the hilt and drew the sword, feeling its familiar weight in his hands. As Hithwen watched, she felt Gríma squirm underneath her boot. She moved her foot and the snake ran got as far away from the Vampire as was possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party watched as Gríma was roughly carried and thrown out of the hall and down the steps. "I've only," the snake started as Théoden started towards him with his sword in hand. "ever served you, my lord." the snake went on as he slid down the steps and away from the furious king. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden yelled, staking towards the man he had called his advisor.

"Send me not from your sight." Gríma pleaded. Théoden raised his sword to strike down the foul man, but Aragorn rushed forward, grabbing the king's arms before they could come down. "No, my lord! No, my lord." he said, staying the king's swing. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn reasoned. The snake took this opportunity to make his escape, pushing through the villagers to flee.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn called out to the villagers and they all bowed in respect to their beloved king. Théoden looked out to his people and then to Aragorn, who kneeled as well, before turning around, looking for someone. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked, realization clouding his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So many are being lost." Hithwen sighed, looking out to the tomb where Gandalf and Théoden were standing. "It is a price that must be paid with war." Aragorn said, coming up to stand next to her. "Death is not normal amongst my race. We are immortal, like the Elves. But unlike Elves, we are harder to take down in battle. And less are lost when we go to war." Hithwen said and Aragorn looked to her. "There are very few stories of the Vampires in any of our wars." he said and Hithwen looked up at the Ranger.

"We avoid the World of Men. When I was a child, we were told that the World of Men would fall because of its hunger for power and it was not of our concern. In my home, Men are viewed as monsters who pillage and take what they please. I see that that is not so now." she said, giving the Ranger a small smile. "My company and I went to the Council of Elrond as sort of a...test. To see if we were ready to rejoin the World of Men, but the way they acted showed us that we are not. I, however, believe that  _I_  am. When this is all over, I believe I would much like to see the rest of the world." she went on and Aragorn listened.

"You truly are wonderful ally, Hithwen. We would not have made it this far without your aid. For you going against your people, I thank you." he told her and she looked to him in confusion. "You have no need to thank me, Ranger. I may not agree with my people, but that does not mean I will not do what I think it right. If that means becoming an outcast, then so be it. All that matters is that I have made some sort of difference in this war instead of sitting idly by and watching the world burn." she said and then sighed.

"But thank you for recognizing the sacrifices I've made to help you on your quest." she joked and Aragorn laughed. He patted her on the shoulder and they began down the wall where they were looking over the plains. "I will make sure to recognize all the sacrifices we have made." he laughed, thankful for the light mood that hand been cast over them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sadly, though, the light mood didn't last long. "They had no warning." Éowyn said, standing up from the two children that hand been brought into the hall. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." she went on. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for his is driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf said beside Théoden. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf advised, knowing the consequences if Théoden did not take his advice.

"You have two-thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn said, removing his pipe and looking to Théoden. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." he went on and Théoden rose from his throne. "They will be three-hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us." he said and spoke quickly again. " I know what it is you want of me," he went on, turning to Gandalf. "but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said, irritated by Théoden's stubbornness. Théoden then turned to Aragorn, irritation in his eyes as well. "When last I looked," he said, looking to the Ranger. "Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." he said, his voice crisp as to not show too much emotion. "Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, walking towards Théoden. Théoden turned and looked to Gandalf, uncertainty in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Helm's Deep." Gimli scoffed as they walked past Hama who was giving orders to the villagers to evacuate the city. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Gimli complained, following Gandalf to the stables. "Who will defend them if not their king?" he asked. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn answered, not liking the response. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." he reasoned.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf said as they approached Shadowfax's stall. Hithwen walked to Shadowflame's stall and opened it as well. "What they will get in massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Gandalf went on, worried for the people of Rohan.

"They will hold." Aragorn told the Wizard, sounding unsure of himself. Gandalf sighed and headed into Shadowfax's stall. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." he said to himself and then looked to Hithwen who was mounting her steed. "With luck, our search will not be in vain." he said, bestriding the white horse. "Look to our coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." he instructed before nodding to Hithwen.

Without a word, Hithwen rode out of the stables and waited for the Wizard, Shadowflame anxious beneath her. As soon as Gandalf was riding out of the stables, Hithwen was right behind him and they rode from the city of Edoras and across the plains of Rohan.


End file.
